


gravity & moon

by komorebim



Series: the cosmos inside us [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jock Yukhei, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Sleepy Kisses, artist renjun, mentions of kun, nb!renjun, not from xuxi tho, trans girl!kun, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: They smile at each other, eyes bright and the sun setting behind them, it was then that Renjun decided that they could put down their walls a little, maybe it’s okay for them to feel this way.





	gravity & moon

**Author's Note:**

> injun is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns  
> I am nb myself!!  
> I also wanted an excuse for xuxi to call injun "baobei"  
> the title has nothing to do with the story, i just wanted to promote nu'est w, go check their comeback "dejavu"

Yukhei is still learning, Renjun knows this.

They know Yukhei is clumsy with his words, too scared of saying something wrong but never truly thinking before opening his mouth, stumbling over the correct pronouns and Renjun can see his eyes glistening when he messes up, worried about hurting them.

Yukhei has always been kinda silly, very loud and very much unattainable in Renjun’s eyes. He’s the basketball team star player, with a dazzling smile and puppy-like personality, he’s likeable enough that not even Renjun, in all their cynic and quiet glory, has the heart to push him away when he first approaches them.

They’re sitting on the roof of their school the first time they meet Yukhei, a worn-out sketchbook full of drawings and sketches in their lap, a pencil flying across the paper and they’re so concentrated on their task they don’t even hear the door opening, hinges creaking, they don’t hear the heavy footsteps, they don’t know they have company until a loud voice booms next to their ear.

Renjun jumps, gasping softly and head whipping around to meet the person who just ruined their perfectly nice sketch of flowers, then promptly shuts their mouth, cheeks reddening at the sight of a bright grin and warm brown eyes.

“Hey! It’s Renjun right?” Renjun clutches the sketchbook to their chest in hopes of calming their racing heart, they’re not sure which is the cause of it, Yukhei or the scare, they don’t really want to think about it either. They nod, fingers adjusting their round glasses, kind of surprised he knows their name.

“Yeah…you’re Yukhei, right?” The tall boy nods enthusiastically, _truly a puppy_ , they think, the corners of their mouth lifting up just slightly, “Alright, Yukhei, to what do I owe the pleasure?” They raise an eyebrow when they see Yukhei fidgeting and clearing his throat.

“Uh…I-I’ve seen you before,”

“Okay...You know my name so I could guess as much,” They frown when Yukhei visibly flushes, resolutely ignoring how cute it looks.

“I mean…I noticed you, I get distracted easily, you know? So I was surprised I noticed you and then I couldn’t stop _not_ noticing you, everywhere I looked you were there and…and you’re breathtaking, my heart is literally about to beat out of my chest because you’re so pretty up-close, oh my god…” Yukhei is rambling, but Renjun is smart enough to piece it all together, ears reddening and face burning.

“Is this a joke?” They cut him mid ramble, Yukhei frowns and Renjun hates how genuinely confused he seems, “did your jock friends put you up to this? Confess to the freak and break their heart?” Yukhei looks even more confused by the second, Renjun can see the gears in his head turning until he seems to understand, eyes lighting up and then he’s sitting straight.

“Oh! You…You used they,” Renjun raises their eyebrow, unamused, “I mean…I didn’t know, really, now I feel bad I’ve been misgendering you this whole time,” He looks small, puppy eyes shining with what Renjun can recognize as guilt and there’s a little pout on his lips.

The worst part of it is how earnest and honest he looks, no signs of lying or malice in his words.

“You…you really didn’t know? I mean…the basketball team tends to pick on me whenever I’m around, they call me a freak and push me to the lockers, calling me the wrong pronoun on purpose and calling me a fag” They whisper, eyes trailing back to the surprisingly clear and blue sky, it’s a nice day.

“I didn’t know…If I knew I’d try to stop them, they shouldn’t do that, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Yukhei scoffs, and Renjun turns their head back to him, eyes searching and suspicious.

“Okay…I believe you,” they hum and smile softly when Yukhei turns around excitedly, heart thumping in their chest, “How are you so open about this?”

“I have a friend! A jiejie, her name is Kun, I’ve known her for a long time, even before she transitioned, even before she started using female pronouns, so I know how this works…kind of,” He shrugs, but Renjun is staring at him, eyes wide.

“I…I don’t have friends like that, I never met anyone like me,” They whisper and by now they’re convinced their heart won’t beat to its normal rate again, especially when Yukhei smiles like that, the sunlight making his hair almost golden and his skin glow with a healthy tan.

“I could introduce you to her, I…I think you’d like her, she’s amazing and very kind,” Renjun nods rapidly before they even realize, bashfully looking at their sketchbook in their lap.

They sit there in silence, both of them staring at the sun slowly setting, until Yukhei speaks again, “You didn’t say anything,” Renjun frowns at him, “about my…my confession,” He’s blushing again, biting his bottom lip and Renjun tries very hard not to stare, “I really like you…I’ve liked you since sophomore year, when I saw you inside of the art classroom and you were painting flowers and you were covered in paint, you took my breath away…you still do,” Renjun feels the same, chest heavy and head light, they take a deep shuddering breath.

“I…I like you too,” They whisper softly, letting Yukhei intertwine their fingers gently, the size difference making them giggle, “I’ve kind of liked you since I saw you playing with this cute puppy, it was so tiny but you’re so big,” they laugh when Yukhei grins shyly, “but you’re like an overgrown puppy, it was cute,” Yukhei snorts, leaning closer to them, eyes meeting.

“Will you let me take you out on a date? We can go anywhere you’d like” Renjun hums, thumb caressing Yukhei’s hand.

“Alright…I guess that would be nice,” they smile at each other, eyes bright and the sun setting behind them, it was then that Renjun decided that they could put down their walls a little, maybe it’s okay for them to feel this way.

And a year later, both of them lying on the couch in Yukhei and Kun’s apartment, Renjun on top of Yukhei, noses brushing softly as their eyelashes flutter, they think it was the right choice.

“You’ve been thinking too hard baobei,” on moments like this, Yukhei’s voice is nothing but a deep whisper, sending chills down Renjun’s spine, “what’s wrong?” Renjun hums, tangling their fingers together.

“I was thinking about when you confessed to me,” they grin when Yukhei groans.

“Why do you have to remind me of that? I was rambling like an idiot,” he whines, nuzzling Renjun’s cheek.

“It was cute…how you reassured me and how you were blushing,” they laugh softly, lips brushing against Yukhei’s.

“You’re evil,” he mumbles, but the both of them are smiling when they lean in for a kiss, lips pressing against each other and hands wandering over skin, “You looked so cute that day, you know?”

“Hm…did I?”

“Yeah…you were wearing a big yellow hoodie, your hair was blonde and you were wearing specs, the day was so pretty, you looked so pretty,” Renjun laughs against Yukhei’s shoulder.

“Is complementing me all you do?” Yukhei nodds, smiling big and teeth gleaming, “You’re lucky you’re cute, Xuxi,” they leans in again, lips sliding against each other.

“I love you,” and no matter how many times they hear it, how many times Yukhei says it, it still gets their heart beating so fast they can feel it pounding in their ears.

“I love you too, Xuxi,” they whisper, resting their head on Yukhei’s chest, letting his rapid heartbeat lull them to sleep, feeling safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> this will become a series!!! I'm planning on making an lgbt series for nct, i was very inspired by dialecstatic's here on ao3 lgbt nct series, it's amazing and it makes me feel so warm go check it out!!!! also they planted the trans girl!kun seed in my brain and it won't go away.
> 
> you can follow me on twt @angelminhyun  
> I hope you enjoyed it and leave comments thank you!


End file.
